1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to measuring temperature profiles and, in particular, to a new and useful system and method for measuring the temperature profile along an extension arm located near a bank of boiler tubes in order to determine the amount of build-up and deposits on the tubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the power plant field, several systems and methods have been used in order to determine temperature profiles for the internals of boilers and gas furnaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,122 discloses a gas temperature probe for use in a blast furnace comprising two tubes which are connected to each other at one end within the walls of the blast furnace. Each tube supports a plurality of thermocouples which extend from the tube in a spaced relationship along the length of the tube. The thermocouples are connected to a recording apparatus which records the temperature profile sensed by the thermocouples.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,554 discloses a method and apparatus for obtaining a temperature profile of a kiln. The apparatus comprises a temperature probe having a plurality or array of spaced thermocouples thereon. The probe is inserted into the kiln and the thermocouples are operatively connected to a CRT which displays the temperature profile of the kiln on a continuous basis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,226 discloses an imaging and temperature monitoring system which comprises a sensor which is located in a temperature environment. The sensor has a video imager which produces a video image of the environment. A pyrometer is also included in the sensor which is operatively connected to a computer controller which allows the pyrometer to directly collect temperature information from various regions of the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,710 discloses a method of controlling the operation of a shaft furnace comprising a television camera which is sensitive to infrared radiation. The television camera is operatively connected to a computer which measures and displays the temperature profile provided by the camera.
Presently, there is no known system or method for determining the amount of deposits on a bank of boiler tubes. The method comprises utilizing a temperature profile taken from an extension arm probe placed near the bank of tubes.